The Gateway
by Ravenclaw-Girl28
Summary: Everything in Tegalad's life is perfect...until he is once again visited by the Valar. Middle Earth is safe again, but Earth, his former home, is not. War has once again started back where he used to belong and he has been asked to help them, for if he doesn't, the gateway between Middle Earth and Earth will be discovered, and the complete destruction of both worlds will begin...


**The Gateway**

_The Sequel to "The Immortal Hero" _

_Everything in Tegalad's life is perfect...until he is once again visited by the Valar. Middle Earth is safe again, but Earth, his former home, is not. War has once again started back where he used to belong and he has been asked to help them, for if he doesn't, the gateway between Middle Earth and Earth will be discovered, and the complete destruction of both worlds will begin..._

* * *

Chapter 1:

Goodbye Middle Earth

Tegalad Telcontar strolled through the streets of Minas Tirith with the ease of someone who had repeated the same thing over many years. And indeed it had been many years. The young looking man had spent more than half his life exploring the streets of the White City, and while he appeared to be around twenty years old, he was, in actual fact, approaching his six hundredth birthday.

His hair, as dark as night and gifted with natural red and green highlights, hung down his back in long silky waves and was held in place by a silver circlet around his head. His forest green tunic came to mid-thigh. The tunic was sleeveless, but he wore a black cloak over his shoulders to keep his arms warm. The cloak had an elvish styled leaf broach holding the cloak on his shoulders. Around his waist was a black belt which held a dagger and many assorted trinkets that had served him well in the past. Underneath the tunic he wore skin tight black pants and knee high travelling boots that the pants were tucked into.

His jewellery was simple. Aside from the silver circlet on his head, he wore a fancy silver ring on his right hand and on his left a simple silver band on his ring finger. Around his neck was a priceless jeweled leaf he had worn for more than six hundred years. His last bit of jewellery was on his left arm. The design was of a silver snake with emeralds for eyes, coiled around his upper arm with the head facing up and the tail pointing towards his hand. It had been a gift from his wife near the beginning of their relationship; she had made it after discovering his unique ability to converse with serpents.

While it had been ten years since Tegalad had last walked through the familiar streets of Minas Tirith, he was still greeted by Gondorians as he walked by them, offering greetings of his own. Children would run up to greet him, many of the older ones recognising him from his last visit.

The kind soul that he was, Tegalad stopped to speak with each of them, to laugh at their jokes, and to catch up with whatever rumours were circulating through the city. The younger children in particular were lamenting the fact that Tegalad looked like he hadn't aged while they were growing older and taller with every passing year. Tegalad merely smiled and pointed to his ears. The adults, who had been where the children currently were, asked him questions about his new life away from the White City and the health of his wife.

A century previously Tegalad's grandfather, Lord Elrond of Rivendale, had decided to pass down his position to Tegalad while he travelled the roads of Middle Earth one last time before setting sail to the Grey Havens. Many people were sad at his decision to leave, and some were unsure about the wisdom of letting a young elf take over responsibility of ruling Rivendale. The fact of the matter, however, was that the elves were a dwindling race. The Age of Man had consumed Middle Earth, and many elves had retreated to the Grey Havens where they would be able to live out their remaining days peacefully without the threat of war. Lothlorien was practically empty, the elves the remained from there had relocated to Rivendale where Tegalad resided. His wife, Vardainiel, was the daughter of Haldir and Vanya, and Tegalad had known that he loved her during his fiftieth year.

Tegalad also had a younger brother and sister, mischievous twins who were known by all as Eámanë and Elerossë Telcontar. Eámanë was her mother's daughter in every sense of the word. Her raven black hair would dance around her shoulders and down her back with every movement, and her clear blue eyes were warm and compassionate. Like all elves she possessed pointed ears and her voice had a musical quality that no man could mimic.

Elerossë, on the other hand, was almost a clone of Aragon. His hair was dark and brushed his shoulders carelessly, but usually tied it back in a ponytail similar to Tegalad's, and his greenish-grey eyes were always full of laughter. His ears were also pointed like his sister's, but where her voice was musical, his contained hidden laughter and always managed to coax a smile from even the most unwilling listener.

The twins were a mere twenty years younger than their brother, but whilst long-lived, at five hundred and eighty they appeared to be older than their brother. Elerossë was the King of Gondor, and had been since their father had died five hundred years previously. Their mother had also passed on, but only recently as she had wanted to see their children reach elven maturity. She had departed at the same time as her father, leaving the children alone in a world that had forgotten war. Eámanë lived within the walls of Gondor, most of the time, but her idea of passing the time was to explore the boarders of Middle Earth and map it out for future generations. Both siblings had married and had children, but their spouses had long passed on and their children had grown, married, given birth, and died. It was a lonely life, but the three had each other and the remaining elves were very protective.

But now everything was changing.

"_Tegalad! My big brother! What misfortune brings you back to the White City?_" Tegalad looked towards the speaker and grinned without any hint of remorse.

"_Certainly not you Elle,_" he replied. "_Unless you've managed to bring down some horrible misfortune upon this land?_"

"_Me?_" Elerossë asked horrified. "_That's your job. Dad always said that you had the worst luck he's ever seen in anyone, regardless of race._"

"_Dad did have a twisted sense of humor_," Tegalad agreed with a sad frown. It had been centuries, but he still missed the man who had adopted him and pulled him from the dark hole that he had hidden himself away in. Elerossë nodded once, respectfully giving his brother a moment for his grief, before flamboyantly gesturing to which direction they should walk. They made small talk, mostly about the crops, the many times great-grandchildren who were running ragged around Minas Tirith, and Eámanë's research. Tegalad had news for them that he was reluctant in passing on. One of his queries was about his brother's heir, and if he was ready to take over as King. The innocent query was the one thing that let Elerossë know his brother was serious.

The two brothers collected Eámanë from her room, and retreated to their hide away. Elerossë informed the guards that they weren't to be disturbed unless there was an emergency, before joining his siblings. Tegalad gave them a moment before passing on his news.

"_The elves are leaving Middle Earth,_" he stated. "_Our time has come and gone, so they are departing. I, and Vardainiel, will be taking another route. It is my wish that you two join us, but I won't force you._"

"_Where will you be going?_" Eámanë asked softly.

"_Do you remember the stories I used to tell you? The ones about a strange land where there were many Istari, and magic was plentiful?_"

"_Your former home?_" Elerossë asked with a furrowed brow, trying to recall the stories he had loved in his youth.

"_Yes, the Lady Faelwen has come to me, asking for my help. Time has spun differently in my old home, and war is on the horizon. Despite the centuries that it has been, I gave my word once that I would help if I could, and they promised that I would be able to return one day. That day has come, Vardainiel has already agreed to come with me, and I would like it if you came as well._"

"_An adventure in a new land,_" Eámanë mused with a smile. She nodded. "_Count me in. Middle Earth has been peaceful for many centuries now, there is no reason that this peace cannot continue for many more. Besides, I would like to see this world that used to be yours. How would we get there?_"

"_There is a veil, a Gateway. And it is due to this Gateway that I must act. According to Lady Faelwen, there is a new evil spreading it roots through society. If this evil spreads much further, the Gateway will be discovered and both that world and this world will be once again plunged into a war that we are no longer prepared for._"

"_You and your 'saving people thing',_" Elerossë grumbled, but there was no bite in his tone. "_I have to come now, you'll more than likely get yourself killed if we're not there to have your back._"

"_Thanks Elle._"

"_That means that I have to come as well,_" Eámanë sighed. "_The amount of trouble the two of you will get in without me to save your sorry selves…_"

"_Thank you, both of you_," Tegalad mumbled. "_Vardainiel and I intend to leave at the end of the month. We will be gathering supplies and seeing our brethren off to the Grey Havens. Grandfather would never forgive us if we left without telling him goodbye._"

The twins laughed at the image of their grandfather returning to an empty sanctuary and wondering where everyone had disappeared to. Lord Elrond had just about raised the three Telcontar children after Aragon's passing alongside of their mother. They loved him more than any other in all Middle Earth. He was the one who had helped Elerossë prepare for the ruling of Gondor, and had sat with Tegalad when he was feeling sad about the death of his hero.

"_Will Grandfather be back in time to see us off and leave with the others?_" Eámanë asked curiously.

"_He promised that he would be returning to Rivendale in about two weeks. That's one week's preparation for him to leave to the Grey Havens,_" Tegalad explained. "_That also leaves three weeks for you to prepare your Heir. Is that enough time Elle?_"

"_Probably not, but he will be ready. It's been five hundred years, I don't think anyone has been thinking about the end of my rein, _I_ haven't been thinking about the end of my rein._"

"_The fact that you can think still surprises me,_" Eámanë quipped with a grin. "_Besides, your Heir won't be alone. He will have the advisors, and the regent, and someone else has ruled in your stead when you wanted to go exploring with me._"

Tegalad reclined back on his chair. He had customised this chair so often that it had to be one of the single most comfortable pieces of furniture in the kingdom…aside from his lounge furniture in Rivendale. He listened as his siblings bickered with each other, the familiar end to any conversation they had when they gathered. It always seemed to calm him.

Over the past several centuries Middle Earth had slowly climbed its way towards the modern world that he had been used to before his arrival. They weren't there yet, but they had moved passed swords and bows and arrows. Without any major wars, there wasn't any need to advance their weapons. Instead they had created new ways to gather water, safer medicine practices, faster travel options, and larger schools to educate future generations. Tegalad still liked to ride from place to place, finding it more relaxing, but Elerossë was far more used to comfort travel, and Eámanë enjoyed what she called 'five star living'. Their clothes were sometimes modern, and at other times they copied their brother and wore traditional elvish outfits.

Tegalad allowed his thoughts to travel to his most recent meeting with Lady Faelwen. He had been dreaming, as he always was when she appeared, and she spoke of how it was time for him to return to his former world. Time had passed by differently, so while he had been gone for six centuries, only forty years had passed to them. Tegalad was nervous about returning, he had long since lost his desire to go back to a world ravaged by war. He had gotten used to peace.

"So, we'll never come back to this world?" Elerossë asked, this time in Westron.

"No, so whatever you need from this world you should bring for otherwise you'll never see it again," Tegalad cautioned in the same language. "So, party for a week and then I'll expect you in Rivendale to help with the preparations. We'll travel via horseback to the Gate, but after we leave the horses will go into the care of one of the elves who will leave once we're gone…probably Grandfather."

"Where is this Gate?" Eámanë asked curiously. "I've never seen something like what you're describing and I've been everywhere."

"I hid it once I was old enough to do so without getting too exhausted. Lady Faelwen promised that she would make sure that no one from Middle Earth would find their way to my world. All I need to do is ensure that the people of Middle Earth are kept safe from the people of Earth. They should never meet each other."

The twins nodded their understanding and once Tegalad was sure that they did understand, he stood and left their hideaway. He Fire Jumped to the edge of the city, leapt upon his faithful steed, Strider, and left the domain of Gondor without looking back. Strider was his most recent horse, but the one who reminded him the most of Aragorn. He had borne him faithfully for many years and was getting on in age, but he still had a few more years before retiring.

"_Come on Strider, one more journey until the end_," Tegalad promised, whispering in elvish. Strider snorted and increased his looping pace. "_Finally._"

* * *

The next three weeks passed by quickly. The elves were sad that Tegalad and the twins wouldn't be joining them in the Grey Havens, but they understood that the Valar had a mission for him. Elrond had returned in time to hear the news about the end of the elves, and had promised his grandchildren that he would see them off to their new adventure before joining the last of the elves.

Vardainiel, the elf that he loved just as strongly, if not more, as when he had married her, was a calming influence at his side. Her mere presence kept him optimistic, and as she continued to ask him about his world, he got more and more excited about showing it to her. Her hair was a combination of both her father and her mother's being predominately brown but with blonde highlights making it appear to be golden. Her eyes were green, not as green as Tegalad's, but still green. She was slim, slightly shorter than Tegalad much to his relief as he was still considered short for his age, and had a gift with animals.

"_My Love, you are stressing again_," Vardainiel whispered as she stepped up to his side. Tegalad had been standing on his balcony with his arms crossed and staring at his people getting ready to leave. Horses and carts were all prepared to leave in the morning, elves were walking around making last minute changes to their supplies, and somewhere someone was playing a flute. Tomorrow, he, his siblings, his wife and his grandfather would be making their way to the Gate that had saved his life when he was seventeen.

"_I cannot help it_," Tegalad murmured as Vardainiel rested her head on his shoulder. "_I haven't been in my birth world for six centuries. I barely remember it anymore._"

"_Everything will be alright,_" Vardainiel whispered softly. "_Now come, sleep with me, tomorrow will come sooner than you think._"

"_These past three weeks have come sooner than I thought they would_."

Nevertheless Tegalad retreated inside to sleep. His wife curled instantly against his chest and her breaths evened out instantly. She was always able to sleep, no matter what was happening. But still Tegalad thought about his old world. Forty years after the worst war the wizarding world had ever seen, it didn't seem like enough time to move on. And now there was something that not only threatened them, but also threatened Middle Earth? Tegalad knew that the Ministry of Magic hadn't changed after the war ended, and Lady Faelwen had told him that his friends were rebuilding Hogwarts, but how many of his friends had survived, and how many hadn't?

"_Sleep, my love_," Vardainiel ordered sleepily. Tegalad grinned softly hearing the whispered order. His eyes closed.

He slept.

* * *

"Very ominous," Elerossë announced, staring at the Gate. Everyone else was silent as the stared at the looming archway once Tegalad had taken off the ward he had cast centuries previously. It looked exactly like he remembered it, and he was hoping that it would bring him to the Ministry of Magic.

"I agree with Elle," Eámanë echoed. "This will lead us to your old world?"

"Yes," Tegalad confirmed, standing back.

"This is what saved you when you were younger?" Elrond asked from where he was still seated on his horse. Elrond certainly had gotten on in years, with his hair now completely grey and his wrinkled that much more prominent. Aside from those few differences, he was still recognisable as the elf that had fought against Sauron several thousand years earlier.

"Yes," Tegalad said again. "This is the Gateway, or as it is known in my world, the Veil of Death. It's only called that, however, because whoever enters it is never seen again. Therefore, they die on the other side."

"But you came back alive," Eámanë protested. "We will too."

"But we will never come back here," Tegalad told her gently. "Grandfather, this will be the last time that we see each other in this world."

"Then I shall see you when you join us in the Grey Havens. Your mother and father will be waiting with me."

"_Goodbye Grandfather,_" the twins stated at the same time. Elrond dismounted and wrapped his arms around the twins. When they let go Vardainiel said her own farewell, kissing his cheek and stepping back with the twins so that Tegalad could have a little privacy.

"_Take care Little One_," Elrond whispered as he hugged the oldest Telcontar, using a nickname that hadn't been used since Aragon was alive. "_You have come a long way since we first met, and I am proud of you. I look forward to seeing you in the Grey Havens, but not for a long time yet._"

"_Goodbye Grandfather,_" Tegalad whispered. "_Say hello to mum and dad for us._"

Elrond released him and cupped his face tenderly. He didn't say anything else, but Tegalad got the message. They both knew that there was a chance they would never see each other again, but that didn't stop their hope. Tegalad had many people in the Grey Havens he wanted to see again, just as there were people from his former world he wanted to see as well. But he would do his duty, and those who truly cared about him understood and supported that.

"_We're ready My Love,_" Vardainiel beckoned. "_This is not the end. Not yet._"

Tegalad nodded and stepped away. Elrond nodded but didn't turn away. He would watch until he no longer could. With his shoulders back, his back straight and his head positioned as regally as he could, Tegalad grasped Vardainiel's hand in his right hand, Eámanë's hand in his left, and on Eámanë's left was Elerossë. With hands clasped, the four elves walked forward into the Gateway.

Colour, noise, darkness, light, silence…there was no end to the mix of sight and sound. The only constant thing was the sense of touch from where all four were holding onto each other. Everyone's eyes were closed as they fought against the sensations, everyone except for Tegalad. He alone saw the exit of the Gateway, and he alone was able to lead the others out. With a few mere steps the four stepped out into the real world, and for the first time in centuries Tegalad was back inside a building that had harmed him more than any other.

The Ministry of Magic.

* * *

**After almost four years, the sequel to _The Immortal Hero_ has arrived. I apologise for making all my fans out there wait, but it has been a busy time for me. If I was smart, I wouldn't upload any more stories until the ones I have up are finished, but I'm not so this story is now up. I don't anticipate it being as long as _Immortal Hero_, but maybe it will be longer than _Lost Elfling_. In regards to _The Elf Prince_...I doubt that I'll ever finish it. If anyone would like to adopt it, and rewrite it under their own account, just let me know and I'll put it up on my profile page for others to read. Otherwise, this will be the last Lord of the Rings/Harry Potter story I will do.**

**In the next chapter, we will investigate this new evil, find out who is responsible, and see who survived.**

**Thanks go to everyone who has been bugging me to do something about this story, and to my sister who has read this and told (threatened) me to upload the chapter already.**

**No promises on when the next chapter will appear.**


End file.
